Book of Stories
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Here we go! I said I'd be starting a bunch of one shots and here they are. Send in your requests and I'll do my best to get them covered! Each story has their summary inside. I own nothing!
1. Students in Hidding

**Hey guys, I know I told you that I'm busy with school, prepping for the ACT's, and writing my own works for college admissions in my last AN. So now to please you I'm going to start doing one shots in my free time. Each one will have their own summary before it starts at the beginning. **

_Summary: When a padawan and a youngling are both running from the masters and bump into each other, what do they do? Hide together of course!_

It was peaceful, which was awfully weird considering the peaceful place was the Jedi Temple. Everyone knew there was always something going on there, whether it was giving out a new mission, knighting padawans, or just dealing with the younglings. Today though it seemed like the universe wanted to give the Jedi a day off. No new missions came in, the council has already finished today's work, and it seemed like even the younglings get a day off from classes. Every force sensitive being in the Temple was at peace.

Well except for a few.

"Stupid Sebastian," a young girl mutters under her breath as she runs through the halls.

This girl is only ten years old and is one of the younglings in the temple. She's a Togruta with rustic orange skin and white face markings. The face markings are two eyebrow shaped ones that lead up to her forehead to make an outline of a diamond and on her cheeks are two connected white triangles. Her two front lekku just barely touch her shoulders while her back lekk reaches the nape of her neck.

"I am not taking the blame for something he did," the girl growls as she dodges another master.

Unknown to the girl there is another running through the halls, and is on his way towards her.

"Man, Master is going to kill me for sure this time," a padawan of sixteen years says.

This padawan, who should know how to behave by now, is Anakin Skywalker. His brown hair cut short with the exception of his padawan braid. Fair skinned and quite tall for his age, already the same height as his master. The boy's frantic blue eyes are searching for a hiding place where his master won't find him; sadly Anakin failed to notice the Togrutan girl running towards him.

"Who put a wall there?" Ahsoka moans from her spot on the floor. _Seriously what did I run into? _

Hearing a groan behind her the young Togruta turns around to see a teenaged padawan lying face down on the floor, butt straight up in the air. The padawan appeared to be six years older than Ahsoka but she couldn't be sure since he wasn't facing her.

"Kid why don't you watch where you're . . . going." Anakin's eyes went wide when he looked at the youngling before him. She's only ten but her face markings enchanted the young padawan learner.

"Sorry," Ahsoka muttered, her lekku stripes going darker.

"No wait it wasn't just your fault," Anakin started to say but two shouts interrupted.

"Anakin!"

"Ahsoka!"

The padawan and the youngling look past each other to see the master that perused them throughout the temple.

_Oh crap_. Is the thought that passes through both their minds before Anakin decides to grab Ahsoka and run.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka questions.

"Somewhere safe!" Anakin yells over his shoulder.

Both padawan and youngling pass many of the masters, some who only knew Anakin, some who only knew Ahsoka, and some who knew them both. Those who knew them both were slightly scared; those two could cause enough problems alone, but together? The masters shuddered at the thought.

Finally after a good five minutes of running Anakin pulled Ahsoka into one of the empty rooms. There they could finally catch their breaths and pray their chasers wouldn't find them.

"So, what's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka Tano. You?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

_That _certinaly caught the Togruta's attention. "Anakin Skywalker? As in the chosen one?"

Anakin nervously lets out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah that's me."

Ahsoka smiles. "Cool. So what did you do to have your master chase you all over the temple?"

Anakin blinks. Ahsoka's response to who his identity was highly unexpected. Usually younglings would fawn all over him. "Um, I kind of knocked over a few shelves in the library."

"A few?" Ahsoka raised an eye marking. Anakin was famous around the temple for causing trouble.

"Okay like twenty, but it was an accident!"

"Of course it was," Ahsoka giggles.

Anakin only rolls his eyes. "So why was Master Ti chasing after you?"

Ahsoka's eyes flash with anger. "Stupid Sebastian broke an important statue and he blamed me for it! I wasn't even in the room! Everyone is afraid of him though, so he got them all to say it was me."

"That's not fair. It was his fault, he should be the one to get in trouble," Anakin says with slight anger in his voice.

Ahsoka kind of shrugged. "I'm used to it, Sebastian has a grudge against me ever since Master Ti started giving me private lessons on the Togruta and how to speak Togruti."

"Still it's his fault. As a future Jedi he should learn to take responsibility."

"But you're not taking responsibility for your actions and you're a Pasadena."

Anakin's jaw dropped. Did she really just say that? Ahsoka just giggled.

"Well aren't you a snippy one, Snips." Anakin smirked.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Skyguy."

The rest of the day Anakin and Ahsoka stayed in their little just talking and trading stories. No one knew they were there and they enjoyed their time together.

"Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan- Kenobi turns around to see Master Shaak Ti walking towards him.

"Have you seen a female Togruta youngling? I've been looking for her all day." Master Ti asks.

"I'm sorry Master Ti but no I have not. Actually I've been looking for my padawan all day as well."

Master Ti raises an eye marking. "What has young Skywalker done now?"

Obi-wan lets out a sigh. "An incident in the library. Why are you looking for the youngling?"

"One of the other younglings tried to frame her for something he did. She believes she's in trouble for it and I want to tell her she isn't." Shaak explains.

Obi-wan open his mouth but whatever he was going to say was cut off from a loud snore. The two Jedi look at each other and then at the door where the loud snore came from. As far as they both knew this hall was currently empty.

Both Jedi reach for their lightsabers as Shaak types in the code for the door. The door opens . . . and they relax. Lying on the floor is the missing padawan and youngling. Anakin is on his back while he's holding Ahsoka closely to his side. Both are peacefully asleep, Anakin was the one snoring.

"Should we wake them?" Obi-wan asks.

Shaak shakes her head. "No let them sleep. We'll come back for them in the morning."

With that they leave, letting the future master and padawan sleep.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Send in requests! I'll do almost anything from expanding on my angels if you want, to anisoka or obitine. Just send them in!**


	2. Consuela Plays Councillor

**I know, I know I haven't updated anything in forever again. But my computer got a virus and I was afraid to touch it after my mom's tech friend reset it. So this whole thing was typed in my kindle. I also restarted this story a few times. Darth Cruel wanted protective Anakin and Lost Lauren wanted fluff. So me being the lazy person I am decided to mix the two. Then the first draft seemed really off, so I restarted and added Consuela because I wanted some sass and she has enough for the whole clone army.**

**Also on a side note, for those watching Rebels, I figure this is safe now if not, Spoiler: Ahsoka is back! My baby is back! I'm so happy! And Darth Vader too? Shit about to go down in season two. I want them to meet again.**

**Any way time for summary.**

**Consuela Kryze is visiting Couscant on business when she runs into her pissed off angel sister, Ahsoka Tano. Turns out Anakin has done something stupid again and now Consuela has to play therapist.**

**This is set in Anakin's Angel, before Blake came in**

Consuela's pov

_Stupid Shadow boy. Why does he always have to piss me off? I swear one of these days I'm going to -_

My inner rant is cut off when a body ran straight into me; both of us going to the ground.

"By my grandfather!" Using my elbows I lift myself up partly to see my Jedi sister sitting on my legs. "Sis I love you and all but I don't want you tackling me."

Ahsoka looked up, a grin on her face. Again she tackles me, this time in a hug.

"Oh thank our mother I found you!"

I was about to say something else but the noisy senators were already whispering and pointing. "Come on let's go somewhere else," I whispered.

Ahsoka finally noticed that we were in the middle of the hall and the gossip loving politicians are watching us. The Togrutan Angel's stripes on her lekku turned a darker shade of blue.

Quickly we get ourselves off the floor and went straight to the temporary apartment I'm using while on Coruscant. Once in the room I sit both of us on the couch.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Anakin is driving me crazy!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "He won't leave me alone! And when any guy tries to talk to me he bites the poor soul's head off!"

"When did this start?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to answer but is cut off by her communicator. She immediately glares at the poor device.

"You gonna answer that baby sis?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because I know who it is and I don't want to talk to him."

I roll my eyes and hold out my hand for the comm. Soka tosses it, with a little more force than necessary.

As soon as I hit the talk button Skydork starts yelling.

"Ahsoka! You've been ignoring me for the past hour! Where are you?"

I hold back a giggle, he's so obvious. "Wrong girl Skydork."

"Consuela? Where's Ahsoka?"

"Sitting across from me. She's pretty ticked off. What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Well you better get your butt over to the apartment I'm staying in; I feel like I'm gonna have to do some counseling." With that I hang up and gave Ahsoka her comm back.

Ahsoka herself looks like someone just slapped her. "Why would you do that?!"

"You two need to work this out now. What if a shadow being attacks Anakin and you're not around cause your avoiding him?"

Ahsoka doesn't say anything, but I can tell she's thinking now.

I stand. "Come on. We'll go meet Skydork at the entrance, and on the way there you can tell me how this started."

Ahsoka stands up as well and we leave.

"If I'm thinking right, his behavior is recent." Ahsoka taped her chin. "I have to say this all started on our last mission to stop this underground slave ring. We were undercover with Anakin as my master and me as the slave. There was a boy that took an interest in me. He kept flirting and trying to get in bed with me. Again and again I told him no, eventually I told him that if he wanted me that he had to make a deal with my master. He asked Anakin how much I was and Anakin flipped. Ever since then Anakin hasn't let me out of his sight."

"If I didn't know any better I would think Anakin has a crush on you." I give my sister a wink.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. The moment that happens is when our mother stops fighting with her brother."

We finally reached the entrance to the building and Skydork still isn't here, though some other people are. I managed to spot three people I did not want near Ahsoka, and I prayed to our mother that they don't take notice.

"Consuela!"

Shit.

"Hello Josh, Mark, Logan." I greeted the three boys with a poker face.

"Who's your friend?" Mark asked, eyeing my sister.

I place a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, a firm grip. "This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka this is Josh, Mark, and Logan Lane, triplet diplomats for the neutral systems."

"Hello," Josh and Logan greet her. These two I like, and I don't mind if it was just them meeting Ahsoka.

Josh is the oldest of the triplets and is very dedicated to his work. He's easy going when having a casual conversation and and we get along well.

Logan is the youngest and he's pretty nice but whenever I look at him he gets all nervous. The boy also stutters whenever I try to talk to him.

"What's up?"

Ugh, Mark Lane. He's the one I can't stand. Mark is a huge flirt and tries to get with anything in a skirt. Every time we meet Mark tries to make me his trophy girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you three." Ahsoka smiles.

"So Consuela what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Had to make some arrangements with Bail," I answered simply. "You?"

"Senate wanted an update with the neutral systems," Logan said in a barley audible voice.

Out of the coroner of my eye I watched Mark flirt with Ahsoka, and the Togrutan Angel getting angrier every time the idiot opened his mouth.

'Need help?' I mouthed to her.

'Yes!' Ahsoka mouthed back.

I let the lightest flame dance on my fingertip, but I quickly extinguish it when I look behind my annoyed sister.

Ahsoka doesn't notice but Mark is getting a little too low with that hand of his. Good thing I'm not the only one who notices.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Mark turns around, his mouth open with a smart remark ready, but soon stops when he sees a Jedi standing over them.

"Took you long enough to get here Skyguy." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Snips, there was traffic." The whole time he was saying this Anakin was glaring down at Mark.

"Here he goes again." I heard Ahsoka mutter under her breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Mark finally regained the ability to speak.

"Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and the girl over there is my padawan. Now who the hell are you?" Anakin repeated Mark's question, though he made it sound a lot scarier than the idiot did.

"Anakin this is Mark Lang, a diplomat for the neutral systems." I introduced the flirty coward.

Anakin only glared at Mark before grabbing him by the collar. "Well Lang, consider this meeting a warning. If you say anything disrespectful to my padawan or to Lady Consuela, if you any of your actions are inappropriate, hell just look at them the wrong way and I will know. Trust me when I say that the consequences will be unpleasant."

"Skydork!" I exclaimed.

"Master put him down!" Ahsoka yelled.

Anakin glanced at us before dropping Mark on his ass.

I immediately grabbed his wrist and started to drag him with Ahsoka following. "Come on Mr. Anger Management, you and Miss. Smart Mouth have some issues to work out."

Back in my rented apartment I sat the protective teacher and angry student across from each other while my butt was planted in a chair like a professional therapist.

"Okay I'm not going to lie; you two are being idiots." Too bad I'm a horrible therapist. "Anakin, I know you are very protective and you're the big brother I've never had, but tone it down. Ahsoka says you're practically glued to her hip! Also from my perspective of what just went down; it looked like you were ready to handcuff yourself to Ahsoka."

Skydork's mouth dropped open while Ahsoka tried to hold back giggles. Well my sister isn't going to like me soon.

"Ahsoka, the way you acted was no better. It does no good for either of you if you start acting all catty. If Skydork is being an idiot then you need to beat some sense into him! Now both of you kiss and make up!"

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at me like I've grown two heads before looking at each other. Slight anger showed on their faces before it softened into small smiles.

"I'm sorry Snips. I'll try to tone down how protective I am," Anakin finally said.

"I'm sorry too Skyguy," Ahsoka apologized. "I'll also try to be more patient too."

They let out a laugh before giving each other a hug.

"Aww, you two are giving me cavities!" I said with false cheerfulness.

Master and Padawan laughed as they both got a crazed look in their eyes.

"Don't worry Consuela we didn't forget about you."

I blinked, and the next thing I knew I was being hugged from both sides with two Jedi giving me a kiss on either side of my face.

"Ew! Get off!" I exclaimed as I pushed them off. I pointed towards my door. "And out of my apartment! I need to scrub my face!"

Both Jedi are full blown out laughing as they leave. "Bye and thanks Consuela!" They said with slight waves.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to appear from my balcony. Anakin and Ahsoka leave the building still laughing but Anakin is holding my sister in a side hug while Ahsoka is resting her head against his side.

"They really need to see their feelings already."

"Who does Spit Fire?"

I jumped and pulled out a blaster; only to lower it and glare at the intruder.

The intruder is a year younger than me with black hair and green eyes.

"Blake Organa! Didn't your mother teach you to knock and not break into a ladies home!" I yelled.

Shadow Boy smirked. "Yes but I really wouldn't call you a lady. I mean you made pirates blush ten new different shades of red.

Again I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what you're doing here Organa, before I really shoot you."

Blake held up a pack of cards. "Thought you might want to play Slap."

"Uh, duh! Just don't cry when I kick your ass."

**Hoped you all liked it. What did you think of the Lane brothers? Send in the requests! I'll do them as soon as I get ideas for them! **


	3. Finding Ahsoka

**So to celebrate May the Fourth I pushed my butt in gear and finished this. **

**Zenkid100** **requested a story with master Plo and Ahsoka pre clone wars.**

**Summary: Master Plo is on Shili and he feels a disturbance in the force. Now he has to figure out what it is.**

To say the very least Jedi Master Plo Koon was tired.

The Jedi master has spent the last two weeks tracking a bounty hunter who had stolen some important documents from one of the senators. Plo couldn't tell you which senator it was at the moment because that's how tired he was.

The chase sent Plo all the way to Shili where he finally caught the man. Hunters from a nearby village saw the fight and they were kind enough to allow Plo to spend the night in the village.

Now it's morning and sleep still had a hold on the Jedi. Even in his sleep Plo could tell something was off, a disturbance in the force that he couldn't place. Plo opened his eyes to see a small child staring down at him.

The child is a female Togruta with rustic orange skin. Her white markings are white blobs, not yet taking on a distinguished shape. Her lekku reached her shoulders and her montrals are tiny bumps on top of her head.

"Hello," the little girl whispered in togruti.

"Greetings young one," Plo said. The disturbance seemed stronger now, but Plo still couldn't place it.

"Ahsoka! Leave our guest alone," a woman said. The woman from the hunting party stepped into the doorway and switched to basic. "Forgive my daughter Master Jedi, she's always so curious."

"Jedi?" Ahsoka muttered in awe.

"Yes little one." Plo nodded.

"Master Jedi, breakfast is being served in the main hut if you wish to join us," the woman offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Tano I believe I will."

"Ahsoka will you show him the main hut?" Mrs. Tano asked her daughter.

Ahsoka nodded eagerly and took Plo by the hand and ran out the door.

As he expected the villagers began whispering as soon as they saw him. Ahsoka didn't pay attention to the other villagers; the child just happily spoke to the Jedi in togruti.

All the while Plo tried to locate the disturbance. In the main hut Plo finally located the disturbance and he was quiet surprised.

Plo was chatting with Mrs. Tano when the disturbance became a lot stronger, and from the middle of the room. Immediately Plo jerks his head to the center, where everyone else is watching.

Little Ahsoka is dancing around the room with a small stuffed toy, ignoring the adults in a way only a child could. On an interesting note, the toy is dancing across from Ahsoka on its own. Plo knew better, he could sense it; little Soka is force sensitive.

Mrs. Tano gained his attention. "I was going to talk to you about that. Ahsoka has been able to do that since she turned two. The last Jedi who was here when she was first born told me she had a higher sensitivity than normal and that they may come for her sooner. I originally thought you were here for her."

Plo let his gaze fall on Ahsoka and he too could sense she was stronger than a normal youngling. "It is true she is stronger. It's probably for the best that I take her with me."

Mrs. Tano smiled sadly. "I had a feeling you would say that. Go tell her."

Plo left the young mother and made his way towards the still dancing Ahsoka. The young Togrutan stopped her dance when she saw the Jedi and her toy fell into her hand.

Plo bent down to one knee so he was eye level with Ahsoka. He spoke in his best togruti, "Little Soka would you like to come with me and learn to be a Jedi?"

Ahsoka stared at the jedi's outstretched hand. After a moment she gave Plo a small smile and took his hand.

**Well I hope you all liked this. I'm still taking requests but at the moment I'm working on my other stories and a two new chapters for this story. **

**(Ahsoka plays matchmaker for two clones and two of her gal pals.)**


	4. Consuela meets Skydork

**I know I've been gone for over a year. I truly have no excuse except that life happened and there's no use crying over it. I wanted to explore a possible area where Consuela and Anakin met before Anakin's Angel started. Also I have some questions that I want you guys to answer in the reviews. I'll let you know what they are at the end of the chapter.**

**Summary: Consuela's home world is being visited by two jedi. While the older one is interesting she bonds with the younger one. **

Consuela's pov

I don't get why so many people are angry. I don't like that people are angry. Angry people attract my cousins and cause more problems than there already is. Mom says for me not to worry and to play with Korkie but I'm still uncomfortable.

"For the love of all that is holy! Lady Consuela it's almost noon and your mother wishes to see you!"

I looked up from my book to see personal maid/nanny Amber. Amber is a young woman with fire red hair and amber colored eyes.

"Why does my mother wish to see me Amber?" I asked.

"Remember the blockage Naboo received a few years ago?" I nodded, urging Amber to continue. "Well apparently there has been more of these instances happening over the years. The Republic was worried that other worlds were being affected as well, but hasn't said anything. They're sending two Jedi here to investigate and make sure your mother is not being targeted. Your mother wishes to see you before they arrive. Now before I lose my temper child go get dressed!"

I jumped up and threw on an elegant rose red shirt and black pants. After Amber sat me down to pull my long, dark curls into a bun before setting me free to run towards the throne room where my mom was waiting for me.

All doors are closed to the throne room and at least two guards stood at every entrance. That could only mean important and/or off world guests are in the throne room with Mom.

The guards noticed me right away and gave a small bow. "Lady Consuela." Silently they opened the doors for me and I walked in to see a man about Mom's age and a teenage boy about fourteen years old, four years older than me. Obviously they were the Jedi sent here to investigate just by the way their dressed and the lightsabers attached to their belts.

The older man had a light skin tone and auburn hair. His eyes were a blue-gray and they held a sense of diplomacy in them. His face in general was intriguing and he had beard starting to grow in.

The younger of the two has blonde hair, which looks like it's beginning to turn brown, cropped short except for a braid that hangs over his shoulder. His eyes are the same color of blue as the sky on a cloudless day. He seems more light hearted than the man he stands next to.

"Duchess Satine," the man greeted Mom.

Mom smiled, like she was looking at an old love. "Hello Obi-wan. I see we've graduated from student to master since I last saw you."

The man, Obi-wan, smiled back at Mom. "Indeed I have my lady. This is my padawan Anakin Skywalker." Obi-wan gestures to the boy.

"Hello Duchess." Anakin bows.

Mom gave a chuckle. "Good day Anakin."

"Duchess, I assume you know why we're here?"

Mom nodded at Obi-wan's question. "Indeed I do. I can assure you though that we've never been once targeted by the Trade Federation."

"In any case we are to investigate just to make sure Mandalore not to be targeted in the future. It's sad to say but with all the change and reform going on it would be an easy target," Obi-wan said. "While we are here Anakin and I will also have guard watch over you."

"You mean you will have guard watch over me and my daughter."

This comment through Obi-wan off, and dare I say it he almost looked hurt. "Your daughter?"

Mom nodded. "Yes, she is right behind you."

Obi-wan and Anakin spun around to face me. They just stared like a bunch of weirdos, it's making me uncomfortable. Anakin looked shocked while the hurt in Obi-wan's eyes only grows.

Mom got up from her throne and walked behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, this is my adopted daughter, Consuela Kyrze."

Was it me or did the hurt in Obi-wan's eyes suddenly disappear.

"Hello," I whispered, mainly because their stares were creeping me out.

Obi-wan smiled and bent down so he was eye level with me. "It's very nice to meet you Lady Consuela." He shook my hand and I let out a giggle.

"Anakin, I want you to watch over Lady Consuela while we're here," Obi-wan called over his shoulder.

"Yes Master," Anakin said. I could've sworn I heard him say something about babysitting though.

"Consuela, why don't you take Anakin somewhere and have some fun," Mom whispered in my ear.

Having fun, that sounded nice. Obi-wan looked like he could take care of Mom and I could always ditch the Padawan if I sense my cousins coming near Mom. With a grin I grabbed Anakin's hand and dashed off outside.

"Hey will you slow down!" Anakin exclaimed as he had trouble getting his footing.

"But there's somewhere I really want to go," I laughed.

Eventually we made it, the Conservatory. It's a small building with glass windows all around it and a dome shaped roof. Inside are all types of plants and trees with one area that had a few couches and a coffee table.

"What is this place?" Anakin asked.

"My conservatory. Mom had it built for my ninth birthday when I asked her to bring a little nature here," I replied. Still holding onto Anakin's wrist I drag him over to one of the sofas and we sit down.

"So what do you like to do?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

Anakin shrugged. "I like to build things with spare junk I find, and flying."

"So you're a robotic dork." I smiled at Anakin's priceless face.

"I am not a dork!"

I laughed. "Yes you are! You're Skydork!"

Anakin glared at me. "So what do you like to do then?"

"Read, spar, and make constellations out the stars."

"Make constellations?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you when it gets dark out. For now, you're it!" I jumped up and started running.

"Hey!" Skydork soon followed after.

I make a turn and loose him. I had to hold back a giggle, I will so win this game.

Well I thought that until I'm lifted up into the air and brought face to face with Skydork.

He grinned and tapped me on the nose. "You're it." Then he dropped me on my behind.

"Hey that's cheating!" I yelled.

Skydork grinned. "No it's not, we never set any rules." He took off before the last word was out of his mouth.

That's how are day was spent, playing tag around the conservatory. My knowledge of where everything was helped me and Skydork's force abilities helped him. By the time we calmed down it was night. I grinned and flopped on my back.

"What are you doing?" Skydork raised an eyebrow.

"Making constellations. Look there's smiley face!" I pointed at bunch of stars that made up the said smiley face.

Anakin looks up and then joins me on the ground. "Wow, I've never done this before. Hey look that one look those stars make the shape of a star." Anakin points to the left of the smiley face and indeed there is a star made of stars.

"Hey Skydork," I said after a moment of silence.

Skydork groans. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

I grinned. "No. Anyway, why was your master sad about me before he learned I was adopted?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think Obi-wan likes the Duchess."

I looked at him. "Do you mean like-like?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, they knew each other from before too."

That caught my attention. I bolted up. "I think Mom likes-like Master Kenobi. She used to tell me stories of before she was a Duchess and of a boy that she would get starry eyed over if she even just thinks about him."

Anakin grinned as he sat up. "You know what this means don't you Consuela?"

"We get my mom and your master to admit they like each other."

"We're going to be cupids in the making!" Anakin laughed.

I joined in on the laughter. "Yes we are!"

**Okay end of chapter. Next one I'm probably going to have them do their matchmaking. If you have ideas for that I'm open to listening. Also still always taking requests. Just might take a while to do them. **

**Now for my questions. Let's say hypothetically I wanted to rewrite Anakin's Angel. Would you guys have any suggestions? Obviously the chapters would probably be longer and I would probably dive more into that world. But other things that you might want to see like I'm going to change Consuela's role as her mother's advisor to an ambassador and I'm not feeling the glow I gave them so I was thinking of taking that away. Let me guys know of any ideas that I might be able to include. **


	5. Luke and Leia Find Dead Relatives

**Don't take this too seriously. It's just me playing around with some ideas for an AU.**

**Summary: Korkie lost his Aunt Satine and Sabine never got the chance to meet her. Luke and Leia lost their Aunt Ahsoka and half-siblings. Not all are as it seems though. **

It's been fourteen years since Luke and Leia last saw their aunt Ahsoka, fourteen years since she died.

Luke and Leia still remember her presence when they first met her. They were too young to remember what she looked like and how she sounded but they remembered feeling her through the force.

It was a few days after their birth that their parents, Anakin and Padme, had split up due to the stress their lives finally getting to them. That was also around the time Aunt Ahsoka had first shown up. According to their parents Aunt Ahsoka had been a Jedi before being backstabbed by the council, which caused her to leave. No one had seen her since, until she showed up out of nowhere.

Ahsoka had been traveling the universe, but she started to miss those from her old life, and decided to visit Padme. She was shocked to see Luke and Leia in their cribs, but she was not surprised that Anakin Skywalker was their father. After that first visit she came back every few weeks and rekindled her relationships with their parents and Uncle Obi-wan.

About a year and a half later Aunt Ahsoka and Anakin started a relationship. Whenever Anakin was on leave he would go visit her and a good amount of the time he took Luke and Leia with them. It was always interesting to see where Ahsoka was when they visited.

Aunt Ahsoka also helped Luke and Leia control their force abilities when they showed signs of being force sensitive. Neither Anakin nor Padme wanted them to join the Jedi Order, so Ahsoka was their best teacher considering she was there the most and wasn't restricted by the Order.

When Luke and Leia were five they learned that Aunt Ahsoka was pregnant, they were going to have a little brother or sister! It was a happy moment, but sadly all moments have to end.

The end started when Anakin started having dreams that Ahsoka was going to die, and got worse when Luke and Leia started to have those dreams as well.

Ahsoka would only laugh at their worries. "Look at me!" She would say. "I'm perfectly healthy. I won't die anytime soon. I could use some food though."

Ahsoka was visiting when things finally went to hell. Ahsoka and the twins knew something was wrong, things felt colder and there was an evil in the air. Ahsoka feared the worst, and the worst happened when Uncle Obi-wan came and told them that Anakin turned to the dark side.

Ahsoka left to go confront Anakin, now known as Vader, and the next few hours were a blur for Luke and Leia. Eventually Obi-wan called and they hurried to a medical station, Ahsoka went into labor. They arrived just in time as Ahsoka was giving birth.

First came a boy with skin a pale orange and white face markings on his cheeks and forehead that have yet to take shape. A small head of blonde fuzz with two lekku in the front. When his eyes opened they revealed two ocean blue orbs.

After the boy came a baby girl. She as well had pale orange skin, and white face markings on her cheeks and forehead that also hasn't taken a shape. She had no hair at all but three lekku like her mother, but no montrals. Her lekku slightly hid her human ears.

"Look, twins, just like you two," Ahsoka laughed, though you could hear a tiredness in her voice.

Ahsoka held the newborn twins in her arms while the older pair of twins sat on her bed with her.

"So what should we name them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Alana!" Leia said immediately.

"Aaron!" Luke said right after.

Ahsoka let out another tired laugh. "Aaron and Alana Tano-Skywalker. I love it."

"Luke, Leia, leave Ahsoka alone. She needs her rest and so do the babies."

"Okay," Luke and Leia said together and left the room with their mother.

Outside Ahsoka's room, Luke and Leia listened to Obi-wan's and Padme's whispers.

"Obi-wan what's wrong with Ahsoka? Even if she did just come out of labor she seems more tired than any woman I've seen given birth," Padme questioned.

Obi-wan looked down sadly, an expression of deep sadness on his face. "Anakin forced chocked her when he thought that she betrayed him. She was on the edge of conscious the whole time."

Padme was about to say something else when Luke and Leia jumped up from their seats. Something was wrong with Aunt Ahsoka, and their little siblings.

All four ran into the room, but there was nothing that could be done. Ahsoka and her children were gone. What was left was Ahsoka's clothes and the blankets the Aaron and Alana had been wrapped in.

Obi-wan had to explain to them, that when force sensitives die their bodies disappear and all that remains is their clothes.

That was the day Luke's and Leia's hearts broke for the first time. Ahsoka was gone, their new siblings were gone, and their father had gone to the dark side. The Empire rose the next day and Luke, Leia, their mother, and their uncle all went into hiding on Tatooine.

The only things kept from their old life was two old lightsabers, one belonging to Anakin which was given to Luke while the other was green and belonged to Ahsoka was given to Leia. Luke and Leia also had an akul tooth from Ahsoka's broken headdress that they wore as necklaces.

Within the next fourteen years Obi-wan trained Luke and Leia up from the basics Ahsoka had taught them, and they all joined the Rebellion. There they met a Jedi Master and Apprentice duo, Kanan and Ezra. They also met Han Solo, a smuggler that got recruited by the Rebellion's most valuable informants, Fulcrum and Dove.

Now, at nineteen years old, they were on their way to meet with three of Fulcrum's men, Eclipse, AS and AT. With them is Han, Ezra, Sabine, and Korkie.

"Why do we always have to meet them in uncharted areas of space? This isn't good for the _Millennium Falcon_," Han complained.

"Han, the _Millennium Falcon_ is such a junk pile that almost _anything _would be good for it." Leia fired out. Luke openly snickered while the other three tried to hide their laughs.

Han glared at the twins from the piolet's seat. "So what are we meeting the three children for now?" Han took to calling Eclipse, AS, and AT children when he learned that they were actually about five years younger than Luke, Leia, and Ezra.

"Han will you quit calling them that. They don't like it, and I feel like Eclipse wouldn't hesitate to shoot you," Korkie called from his seat. As the oldest of the group, and having the most experience, Korkie was leader for this mission.

"Well they haven't shot me yet! Plus they're only fourteen at most!"

Sabine, who agreed with her cousin, rolled her eyes. "You still shouldn't irritate them. We don't even know what they look like, much less with what they could do with a blaster."

That was true as well, every time the group saw any of the three they were hidden by dark cloaks with hoods.

"Hey guys maybe we should stop arguing," Luke interrupted before things got worse.

"Why?" Three out of six crew members asked.

"Because we're here," Luke pointed out the window. In their view was a ship that Eclipse, AS, and AT took to their meetings.

"Hey children, you there?" Han asked through a communicator.

"Han Solo, I swear if you call us children one more time I will shoot you in the leg!" A female voice shouted through the communicator.

"Don't bother AT, I already got the blaster ready," another female voice was heard.

"Ignore them Han, AT and Eclipse both got their monthly gift from Mother Nature right now," a male voice laughed.

"SCREW YOU AS!" The two female voices screeched.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we board now?" Ezra asked.

"Go ahead. We thought you were already doing it," AS said, sounding like he was shrugging.

The six boarded and came face to face with three cloaked figures, all of them were shorter than the crew, and they sounded more youthful than them as well.

"So you guys said that we were transporting. What are we transporting exactly?" Korkie questioned the three figures.

"Us," Eclipse said simply. "Our ship got bugged and for all we know the Empire is on their way here at this very moment."

"Wait, you three, some of the most careful members of the Rebellion, got bugged? How the hell did that happen?" Leia questioned.

"Not now Leia. Like they said the Empire could be here at a moment's notice. We need to leave first and then they can tell us." Korkie sent a look at the three, telling them he expected an answer to Leia's question later.

"Too late," all the force sensitives said at once.

An Imperial Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace not a moment later.

"What are you waiting for an invitation? Let's get out of here!" AT exclaimed as they all ran onto the _Millennium Falcon_.

Detaching from the other ship took time the nine didn't have and unfortunately the _Millennium Falcon_ took damage as a result. The crew went to any available weapon the ship had and the youngest three stayed up front with Han. Tie Fighters were trying their hardest to hit them, but they dodge the rest of the blasts with much difficulty.

"Han go left," AT said.

"What? Why would I go left? We need to go into hyperspace!" Han yelled.

"No do what AT said Han, go left," Luke urged.

"Is this one of your Jedi feelings?" Han mocked.

"Yes it is you scoundrel! Now go left!" Leia yelled instead of her twin.

Han went left and just as he did another blast hit the ship, sending Eclipse to hit the hyper drive.

Everyone breathed easy in hyperspace.

"So how did the Empire managed to get a bug on your ship?" Korkie, as promised, went back to the question Leia had asked earlier.

"We were fighting the Empire, as usual, but then things changed when a new Tie Fighter came out of hyperspace and joined the fight," AS started to explain.

AT looked like she was rubbing herself under her cloak. "It got colder, and we couldn't shake off the new player in our game."

Eclipse looked directly at the crew, even though they couldn't see her due to her hood. "It was Darth Vader. He was in that Tie Fighter and somehow he managed to hit us with that bug. We only noticed after we entered hyperspace. We knew we couldn't go back to the fleet or Fulcrum and Dove with that ship. So we contacted the closest to us, you, and prayed that you would get there before the Empire did."

This was news to the crew, Vader never went into battle with those three before, and as far as they knew, he didn't even know about them.

"Why would Vader target you?" Luke questioned. He could understand why Leia and he were targeted, they were after all Vader's children and he knew that.

"We can only guess that he somehow found out about Fulcrum and Dove. That he would try to use us to lead him to them," AS guessed.

"Well children, before we go anywhere we have to make some repairs on the _Millennium Falcon_, she took quite a lot of damage," Han said.

"Then it's a good thing Jakku is right in front of us," Ezra pointed at the planet.

"Good and Bad about Jakku," AS said with a slight laugh in his voice, "Bad, there's sand everywhere."

"Good, its junk pile planet, filled with tons of spare parts," AT countered.

"Bad, Jakku is controlled by the Empire," Eclipse muttered.

Han landed the ship far away from any sort of civilization in the middle of a debris field. They were literally encircled by destroyed ships and the only entrance between two ships with an unbalanced ship sitting on top of them. The crew began raiding abandoned ships for power cells and any other parts Han needed to fix his ship. The three 'children', along with Leia, contacted the Rebellion.

Two hooded figures, Padme Amidala, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Hera Snydulla appeared in hologram forms.

"What happened? You three had gone missing and had Fulcrum and I worried sick," an unrecognizable voice came from the shorter of two hooded figures.

"Sorry Dove," Eclipse apologized. "We got bugged and had to make sure the Empire couldn't track us back to the Rebellion."

"Where are you now?" Obi-wan asked.

"Jakku, Uncle Obi," Leia answered. "Han needs to make some repairs and we'll be back in no time."

"Alright then, come back soon. It's not safe out there."

"Of course," the four of them said. The transmission ended just in time to see the other members running back with the Empire on their tail.

"Of course, it can never be easy can it?" AT muttered.

"Of course not! It's not fun then!" AS grinned.

AS, AT, and Eclipse all pulled out blasters while Leia activated her lightsaber. With quick thinking Leia used the force to pull a piece of the debris to shield them. Luke and Ezra forced jumped behind it with Luke carrying Han, and the Mandalorian cousins used jetpacks.

From their shield three redirected blaster shots with their lightsabers while the others shot their blaster at the Stormtroopers.

"There's too many!" Han yelled.

Korkie noticed it first. "They haven't gotten past the entrance! If we can get that ship to fall then we should be alright."

"But how are we going to get past all the blaster shots? Any of us move and that person immediately becomes target number one," Sabine questioned. "We'll also need a distraction."

"We can handle the distraction and if Luke and Ezra can cut down one side then we can do the other," AS said.

"How are you going to do that?" The whole crew looked unsure.

The three 'children' said nothing but let their cloaks drop to the ground. The three hooded figures were gone and in their place stood three young teens.

Eclipse had short blonde hair, with gray-blue eyes and a slim figure. Her face seemed like it was full of innocence, but her eyes showed years of hardship and wisdom. She wore a black shirt with dark colored pants and black boots. What surprised Korkie and Sabine was that she wore a burgundy Mandalorian breast plate and shoulder pads.

AS, the only male of the three, had pale orange skin with white face markings. These markings were a white triangle on his cheeks that angled downwards, and two eyebrow shaped marks that created jagged lines up his forehead. Shaggy dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulders while two, white with blue stripes, lekku fell just past his shoulders. He wore dark red tunic with black pants, a black belt, and a black boots. On his head rested an akkul headdress.

AT, was defiantly related to AS. She too had pale orange skin with white face markings. Her face markings had the triangle on her cheeks angle upwards, her eyebrow like marks were more feminine, and in the middle of her forehead sat a white diamond. Like a Togruta, AT had three lekku, two just barley going past her shoulder and the third resting just above the middle of her shoulder blades. She had no montrals tough, but you could just barely see a human ear hidden by her lekku. She wore a burgundy, sleeveless shirt, dark colored pants, black boots, and a belt with a few akkul teeth attached to it. She also wore an akkul headdress, except hers had a few beads attached as well.

If that wasn't enough to shock the group, they surely became shocked when they noticed the lightsabers attached to the young teens belts. AS had a single lightsaber, so did Eclipse but Eclipse's was longer and had to openings. AT had two attached to her belt.

"Let's get going!" AS shouted as he activated his lightsaber. "Sis, create the distraction."

AT winked. "On it Bro!"

Eclipse activated one end of her lightsaber and the group of four took off. Eclipse was with Ezra and AS was with Luke.

"Whoa! Where did the Rebellion come from?" Ezra asked as he noticed all the rebel ships that appeared out of nowhere.

"That isn't them. AT is talented with force illusions," Eclipse explained.

With the Stormtroopers distracted they soon made it to cut the few cables that held the ship up. All it took was one cut from each blade, and the nine of them were momentarily safe.

"So who are you really?" Ezra asked later.

The whole group sat around a campfire, and thins were getting more awkward by the second. Korkie and Sabine kept staring at Eclipse like she was something that was just going to disappear if they blinked. Luke and Leia were no better when it came to AS and AT. The Skywalker twins haven't said a word and looked ready to break down crying.

"My real name is Astrid Kryze-Kenobi," Eclipse introduced herself.

"Kryze?" Korkie breathed out.

"As in Clan Kyrze?" Sabine looked at Eclipsed, now known as Astrid, suspiciously.

Astrid gave Sabine a glare of her own. "Yes as in Clan Kryze dear cousin. My mother is Satine Kryze, sister to your mother Bo-Katan and Korkie's father, Adonai the second. I will tell you later how this is possible. Right now Luke and Leia look ready to break if I don't let them speak to AS and AT."

Luke faced AS. "AS stands for Aaron Skywalker."

Leia turned towards AT. "And AT mean Alana Tano."

AS and AT nodded. "Yes."

Luke and Leia didn't hold back anymore tears as they pulled their half-siblings into a hug.

**So what do you guys think? I'm liking it so far and might expand more on this later. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. **


	6. Return of the Tanos

**Here's part two of my last chapter. **

**Summary: Luke and Leia had found their lost siblings, so now what about their mother? And how will their father react?**

The group had left Jakku and now were on their way back to the fleet, where Fulcrum and Dove were waiting to pick up the younger three.

"All these years and none of you thought tell us that you were alive?" Leia screamed.

The shock and joy of finding out their siblings were alive had worn out. Now anger had replaced it, Luke let Leia do the screaming.

"We had thought you two, along with your mother, were dead for the last fourteen years! Do you know how painful that was for a pair of five year olds?"

Poor Aaron and Alana were scared out of their minds by their older sister. The thought of hiding behind Astrid had crossed the hybrids' minds, but she had her own problems.

"I don't believe for a minute that you're Aunt Satine's daughter." Korkie glared at the blonde teen. "She died before the clone wars ended."

"No, pretty sure I know my own mother," Astrid argued.

"Leia, please calm down," Alana pleaded. "Wait till we get to Fulcrum and Dove. They'll be able to explain this better than we could."

"Leia," Luke said quietly. A stare down started between the older Skywalker twins, while the Tano - Skywalker twins just glanced at each other.

Leia eventually sighed. "Alright, we'll wait for Fulcrum and Dove."

"Thank you Luke." Aaron smiled at his older brother.

"Just answer me this one question, is Aunt Ahsoka still alive?" Luke asked. Leia's breath caught in her throat. She was so surprised and angry with her younger siblings that she didn't think about if the woman she considered a second mother was still alive.

Aaron and Alana nodded.

The rest of the ride back to the fleet was quiet, and a little awkward.

"_You do realize that Fulcrum and Dove are going to kill us when they learn we revealed ourselves_," Astrid whispered to Aaron and Alana in togruti.

The two hybrids sighed. "_We do know that. I'm just hoping that things will turn out alright in the in._"

"_Not if your father finds out about you two._"

The hybrid twins flinched. They knew well who their father was, their mother did not hide it from them. They also know if given the chance their father would capture them and try to turn them to the dark side, just like he's doing with their older siblings.

"We're here," Han announced.

Waiting for them was Padme Amidala, Obi-wan Kenobi, Bo-Katan Wren, formally Bo-Katan Kryze, Captain Hera Syndulla, and two hooded figures, Fulcrum and Dove.

"Are you all alright?" Hera asked the group.

"We're good, but we might want to give them some privacy," Ezra answered, pointing to the rest of the group.

All the adults besides Hera had their eyes glued on Astrid, Aaron, and Alana.

Hera noticed them too after a moment. "Did I miss something?"

Han shook his head, leading Hera out of the room with Ezra behind him. "Ezra and I'll tell you what happened. Right now the children have some explaining to do with Fulcrum and Dove."

Eventually it's Obi-wan who breaks the silence. "What's going on?"

"Well Uncle Obi it turns out that our dead siblings are alive and Aunt Ahsoka is apparently alive too," Leia said.

"Aunt Satine is apparently had a child too in the same year Ahsoka had her twins, which should be impossible," Korkie added.

Bo-Katan turned angry. "My sister was dead long before the Clone Wars ended. How dare you tell lies!"

"Satine Kryze is my mother." Astrid glared at the red haired woman. "If you don't believe me then take a DNA test, or better yet ask her yourself!"

"You little brat!" Bo-Katan reached for Astrid but was stopped by the shorter of the two hooded figures.

"Sister, I love you, but if you lay a hand on my child then I won't hesitate to kick your ass," Dove said in a voice that scared Bo-Katan.

"Satine?" Bo-Katan whispered.

The taller of the two hooded figures, Fulcrum, spoke. "It seems our cover is blown."

They took their hoods off, revealing two women thought long dead.

Dove, now known to be Satine Kryze, is a woman who aged gracefully. Her blonde hair was still reaching her shoulders but now looked like it had silvery shine to it. She still carried herself in a regal elegance even dressed in Mandalorian armor. Like her daughter Satine didn't wear the full armor. She wore a light blue colored breast plate, arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath. Boots made out of the same light blue armor and shoulder guards. Underneath was a dark blue shirt, pants, and a black belt tied around her waist. On the belt sat a blaster.

If their younger siblings didn't tell them that Ahsoka was still alive they would have never guessed the women standing in front of them was her. Her face markings had changed slightly due to her becoming a mature togruta. The top of her wing like markings on her cheeks now reached to the edge of her face and her eyebrow like markings curved around her eyes. Her diamond markings had widened. Her blue lekku markings became more jagged with her front two lekku reaching her hips and her back lekku reaching her waist as well. Her back lekku also narrowed down before widening at the bottom, and then narrowing to a point at the bottom. She wore a gray sleeveless dress with a V-neck. Dark brown breast plate and same color tights. A light brown belt with a smaller dark brown belt attached to a silver ring. She had three tan sashes that ended at the bottom of her dress, one on each side that held her lightsabers, and one in the front. She wore gray fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulder and silver arm guards and knuckle guards. Her boots were made out of the same material as her arm guards with tan on the front and tan knee protectors. Her headdress was now made out of brown leather with the main, and biggest, akkul tooth in the middle from her old headdress.

"Impossible," Padme whispered.

"H-how is this possible?" Obi-wan looked ready to cry, from confusion, or relief no one was quite sure. "Satine I saw you die and Ahsoka I felt your presence in the Force leave. Also the children?"

Ahsoka turned towards her partner, "Do you want to go first?"

"I will, it will make better sense with the time line," Satine answered. The older blonde woman turned to the rest of the group. "When Maul stabbed me all those years ago he actually put me into a coma. He somehow missed any vital organs that would have killed me. One Death Watch member who was in charge of disposing my body took notice. I don't know if he had some compassion in him or he didn't want to be the one with the true blood on his hands, but he took me off world and left me at a nearby medical center. I stayed in that coma for almost six years."

Somehow during those years that man, if you could even call him that, Palpatine found me and decided that my body would be perfect for experimentation. He wanted force sensitive children to raise as sith and thought I was a perfect candidate to have the baby."

Padme's, and the cousins' eyes widen in complete shock, while Obi-wan and Bo-Katan looked ready to kill someone.

"Sister did he touch you?" Bo-Katan demanded, fear leaking through her voice.

Satine shook her head. "No, what he did was gather different DNA from other male force sensitives, the Jedi, and use that to impregnate me."

Ahsoka let out a laugh. "Imagine our surprise when we learned that he used Obi-wan's DNA."

Satine let out her own chuckle. "Yes that was quite a surprise. I finally woke up from my coma only to discover I was in labor. The labor pains were hideous."

Ahsoka let out another laugh. "It woke you up though." Ahsoka sighed soon after that. "Guess it's my turn. Yes I did leave all those years ago after I gave birth. I didn't feel safe and I felt like my children wouldn't be safe either. So I made it look like we passed on. About two months later I stumbled upon a six month pregnant Satine. I was raiding the station she was at for medical supplies when I found the room she was hidden in with all the samples from the male Jedi."

"And with Mom being Mom," Alana said, interrupting her mother.

"She destroyed all the DNA Palpacreep stole and kidnapped the sleeping duchess," Aaron snickered.

Ahsoka only raised an eye marking at her kids. "I watched over Satine and tried to find a way to wake her up. To my surprise she woke up cursing as soon as the labor pains hit."

"That kind of pain is meant for torture." Satine argued. "On that day though I gained a beautiful daughter, Astrid. A few months later we learned that Astrid was the force sensitive along with the twins. They all got into so much trouble, especially when Astrid got annoyed. "

The blonde girl blushed, which spread all over her face when her mother pulled her towards her father.

"Obi-wan this your daughter, Astrid. Astrid meet your father, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Daughter?" Obi-wan breathed out.

Astrid let out a nervous laugh. "Hi Dad."

What Astrid did next was unexpected, she hugged Obi-wan.

Nervous as all hell, Obi-wan looked around at the others, who urged him to hug his daughter back. Obi-wan did just that and he could not believe the warmth he felt from her.

"So what now?" Padme asked.

The group had finally settled down and rejoined others. The other members of the ghost crew were surprised to see the famous Fulcrum and Dove without their hoods. Poor Rex almost had a heart attack at seeing his Commander again.

"Sadly, I need to make a trip," Ahsoka answered. "I also know that I'm not going to be able to leave my children behind. They'll simply follow me."

"What makes you say that?" The hybrid twins ask their mother.

"You both done it before, along with Astrid."

"Aunt Ahsoka where are you going?" Luke inquired.

"Malachor."

All the force sensitives in the room freeze up at the force forsaken planet.

"Malachor? Of all places Ahsoka you're going to that rock?" Kanan glared at his old friend. "And with your children?"

"There are questions that need to be answered," Ahsoka argued, "Besides my children are trained and ready for this."

"We would have followed her anyway." Alana says.

Aaron shrugged. "Yeah, she's just allowing this to save time and blood pressure."

"And they won't be alone," Luke added. He stood and walked over to his brother's side.

"We're going as well." Leia smiled. She too stood up and walked over to her younger siblings.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "And I suppose if I forbid you two to go you would just follow us to Malachor anyway."

The Skywalker twins nodded while the Tano-Skywalker twins grinned.

Ahsoka sighed. "I swear you all get this from your father. It's the only possible explanation."

The two sets of twins knew they won.

The five arrived on Malachor the next day, finding the outside of the temple covered in old skeletons from a battle a long time ago. Inside they found more, including Maul, inquisitors, and old sith holocron. At Maul's betrayal Ahsoka was left to battle him while the twins went to the top on her order. At the top of the temple Aaron somehow activated the sith holocron, turning the temple into a weapon.

"NO! This isn't what we were after!" Aaron glared at the Presence.

"Then perhaps our new guest would claim this power instead."

The two sets of twins turned at the sound of a TIE fighter. Standing on top, in his black armor and red lightsaber ready, was their father, Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader.

"How did a child like you activate the holocron?" Vader questioned Aaron.

Aaron, and Alana, couldn't speak. They were in too much of a shock from seeing their father up close for the first time in their lives. Luke and Leia wasted no time in activating their lightsabers.

"Shy ones you two are," Vader said.

"Don't you dare try to harm either of them," Leia hissed.

"Luke, Leia," Vader said, almost softly. "My offer still stands to join me. We could rule as father and children."

_That _snapped the Tano-Skywalker twins out of their trance. They themselves activated their own lightsabers.

"I'm sorry but if those two are ruling the galaxy as sith I would fly into uncharted space and find a planet to live on there," Alana scoffed.

"Or shoot them ourselves." Aaron shrugged.

"Snippy little ones the two of you are," Vader observed. "Perhaps I was wrong."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Vader froze and the Skywalker siblings all smiled, Ahsoka had finally showed up to the party.

Vader finally turned to look at the woman he thought to be dead for the last fourteen years. "You're alive."

Ahsoka glared. "I am, but if you dare try to hurt Luke, Leia, or my children I will make sure you breathe your last breath."

Vader looked back at the teens once more. Now he began to notice all the little similarities between the two sets of twins. Their eye shape for one thing, and the fire that's in each of their eyes. He noticed how similar Luke and Aaron looked. He did the math, the younger set of twins are about fourteen, fourteen years ago Vader heard the news that Ahsoka gave birth but not long after she and the children died. The younger set of twins, they were his children.

Vader took a step towards his four kids.

"Don't you dare take another step," Ahsoka warned the man she once proudly called her mate. "I thought I knew who you were but I can see now that I was wrong. My mate wouldn't have done such cruel things. Anakin Skywalker I love you, and I can see there is still light in you, but I will not let you continue destroying this galaxy."

With that said Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and combat initiated between her and the sith lord. Their attacks were fast and their moves agile. The Skywalker siblings all watched in awe.

"Damn we need more training," Aaron muttered as he watched his parents fight.

"Agreed brother." Alana mumbled in amazement.

The sound of the temple turning into a weapon brought the four siblings back to their own problem, removing the sith holocron.

Meanwhile Vader and Ahsoka took their battle outside. Neither one of them were letting up in their attacks and neither one of them could remember the last time they fought this hard.

"Ahsoka join me," Vader said while blocking an attack from his mate. "You and the children. We would be together again, a family."

"The only way we'll be a family is if you come back to us," Ahsoka replied.

"That is impossible." Vader force pushed Ahsoka off the ledge and onto a lower one.

During their parents' fight Aaron and Alana were able to pull out the holocron with the help of their siblings. Now all four of them were racing towards the ship that R2 had thankfully brought.

Aaron felt a tug. "What?" He was flying backwards, or more accurately the holocron was, right towards his father's hand. "No, no, no, no!"

"Aaron!" Alana screamed. She raced towards her brother and latched onto him. Together they tried to pull back.

"Alana don't let him get it!" Aaron yelled.

_Aaron, Alana._

Vader liked the names for the two of them.

"I said not to touch them!"

Ahsoka charged full speed, jumping on top of Vader, deflecting his attack with one lightsaber and cutting his mask with another. The Togrutan woman flipped herself off but landed harshly on her side.

Aaron and Alana ran back towards the ship which was just outside of the closing temple. "Mom! We have to go!"

Ahsoka started to rise slightly dizzy from her fall.

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's eyes widen and Skywalker siblings all stared in shock. The mechanical robot voice they heard from Vader earlier now sounded like it was mixed with a voice that sounded _alive_.

Ahsoka faced Vader and Vader faced her. Ahsoka could see one yellow eye full of emotions that had been hidden for fourteen years.

"Snips."

"Skyguy," Ahsoka chocked out painfully.

They both stood, staring into each other's souls.

"I won't leave you! Not this time," Ahsoka declared.

Vader stares at Ahsoka for a moment longer. In that moment Ahsoka could have sworn that she saw Anakin come back again.

"Then you have sealed your fate," Vader declared himself.

"Mom!" Aaron and Alana screamed, rushing forwards.

Ahsoka didn't even look at her children as she used the force to push them out of the temple and on to the ship. "Do me proud kids. I love you, all four of you."

The walls to the temple had sealed shut, the power of the weapon about to destroy itself.

"R2 get us out of here!" Luke shouted.

The droid listened and soon the ship was gone, and temple's power destroyed itself.

At the base all it took was look at the red rimmed eyes of the pair of twins to know one thing, Ahsoka wasn't coming back.

Satine collapsed on the floor, tears falling like raindrops out her eyes. Her partner was gone. Obi-wan quietly held onto her. Rex could only look at the ground, feeling shame rising up in him. He couldn't protect his Commander, _again. _Astrid cried for Aunt Ahsoka, but she rushed forward to hug the two she was raised with.

"She's alive," the blonde whispered.

The Togrutan/Human hybrids whispered back, "We know."

On Malachor you could see Vader limping away from the destroyed temple, and in his arms is mate.

_I finally have you back my love. Twice I let you leave but now I'll keep you forever. The children will soon join us, but for now it's just us. Till death do we part for now and always. _

**Hey I hoped you guys liked this. Sorry if it seems a bit choppy but I really wanted to keep it all in one chapter. **

**Hehe, Dave Filoni said that they were considering on having Anakin call Ahsoka Snips during that fight scene in Twilight of the Apprentice but were too afraid of the reaction it would get. So I decided to add that instead. **

**Guys who are also waiting on an update on Angels of the Force, I really am trying. I just haven't had time to be able to sit down and watch the rest of the movie, but I promise I am planning it all out in my head. I believe I am going to follow another author's way of writing and take that story episode by episode, each one being a chapter. Obviously I am going to be messing with the time line a bit to fit in areas I want before the whole Mortis arc. **

**Give me your guys' thoughts and ideas for other one shots. Also remember it doesn't have to be anisoka, if you want obitine or expanded areas of my angels, or a different AU I'll try and do it. **


End file.
